1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pillow adapted to be attachable to a sleeping bag and more particularly pertains to a new sleeping bag pillow for providing a comfortable pillow which is easily attachable to a sleeping bag.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a pillow adapted to be attachable to a sleeping bag is known in the prior art. More specifically, a pillow adapted to be attachable to a sleeping bag heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,896,387; U.S. Pat. No. 4,847,931; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 325,839; U.S. Pat. No. 5,005,235; U.S. Pat. No. 5,152,017; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,256.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new sleeping bag pillow. The inventive device includes a padded member having a bottom side, a tapered top side, tapered right and left sides, and a back side, and further includes a cover made essentially of waterproof material and adapted to enclose about the padded member, and also includes either a plurality of strips of hook and loop fasteners attached to the cover on the bottom side of the padded member or a sheet of material fastened about the sleeping bag pillow with zippers.
In these respects, the sleeping bag pillow according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a comfortable pillow which easily attachable to a sleeping bag.